Oath
by LadyKatsu
Summary: Sesshomaru makes a promise to a teenage healer that he will help her find her way out of a forest in exchange for healing his battle wounds. The only catch? She's human, and can therefore use Inuyasha's Tetsuiga against him if it gets into her hands.
1. Puddles of Mud

Authoress here.

Soooo...a new story, eh? I haven't written one lately, and as of right now, I haven't even decided which anime/manga to base it off of.

I'm good. Well, we'll see what happens.

START CHAPTER

"I'm sorry, Kameko. He's gone." The young healer leaned back on her heels, looking dismayed. The old man who had been severely wounded by the sword of a demon lay before her, his eyes open and blank, fixated on the ceiling.

His wife laid her forehead on his collarbone and wept.

Placing her hand on the elderly woman's back, the healer attempted to comfort her to no avail. When the sobs increased, the healer drew back and exited the hut, unable to provide anything to say that could ease the pain.

She wandered towards the nearby well and sank down beside it, placing a hand to her forehead. Her skin was tanned, making it apparent that she was not solidly a healer. During times of peace, she worked on farm harvesting crops. She moved with the work and had no real home to return to. Being skilled in the ways of healing to a certain extent, she had overstayed her welcome in a small town to try and save a man on the brink of death. In other small towns, she was driven out by suspicious people who did not seem to understand healing magic and feared anything new and unusual. She had become a wanted fugitive in some towns, and a revered doctor in others. She had no where to go, so she meandered from place to place.

She had been staying with the family of the old man, Ronin, for a short time before the incident had occurred. Ronin, a former warrior, had been like a father to her. He had taught her some long-forgotten battle magic that he had used in his youth to combat demons and humans alike. Some, she had not mastered before his death.

If only he hadn't been trying to find an herb that she had wanted to cure a small child of a cold. If it hadn't been for a wandering healer, he would have been alive.

Unable to lift the burden of guilt or confront the grieving older woman, the young healer took the nearest path that lead away from the village. She wasn't quite sure why, but when she heard a shrill voice cry out her name as she fled, she only left faster.

It was a long time before she stopped running. By the time she did, tears already flowed freely from her eyes. She put her hands over her face, crouched close to the ground with the rain hitting her back, and cried.

Not even the sound of footsteps approaching could cause her to look up. At that point, she thought that everyone she tried to help wound up worse than they had already been. She was not concerned with her own safety anymore, so she didn't even bother to look up at the person standing before her. She could tell that it was a demon just by the magical, powerful aura that surrounded him.

She waited for him to speak first so she could tell what kind of tone he had in his voice when he first addressed her. That would allow her to figure out his motives.

"A human," said the demon coolly. "I wasn't expecting Inuyasha to let another into the woods here after what would have happened if he hadn't been here."

After a pause, "What is your name, girl?"

The healer looked up at the demon before her. She could tell by the scrapes on his face and hands that he had recently been in a fight. He smelled like blood.

"If you're here to kill me, get it over with," she said bitterly, lowering her eyes to a mud puddle a few feet from when she was.

"I asked you a question," he replied, his voice the same tone as before. He didn't seem angry, but he was dangerous to her nonetheless. Just hearing him speak made her value her life more.

"It's none of your concern who I am." She took the chance to look at him again. His eyes were amber-colored, and his hair was white.

She was suddenly self-conscious about her light brown hair and hazel eyes. Finally, she said quietly, "I'm Akina. Don't bother to wonder if you know me from somewhere. I can tell you ahead of time that you don't."

"That isn't my concern."

"Who are you?"

"Before I introduce myself, I think you had better sit somewhere sheltered from the rain," he replied. He didn't appear concerned, but his voice wasn't cold either. She couldn't predict his thoughts.

Taking another chance, Akina arose and moved to sit under a tree. The demon followed at a distance, watching her.

"You're just a healer," he accused as she sat down.

"What were you expecting?" she replied.

He appraised her carefully. "Not someone like you. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

As he turned to walk away, Akina found that she was angry. Seizing a rock, she infused it with magic and lobbed it at the tall demon.

It hit him on the shoulder. He clearly hadn't been expecting it. He stopped walking to glance over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised. "What was that for?"

Akina stood up and stepped into the rain again, not caring that she was starting to feel a bit dizzy. "You never told me who you are."

"It doesn't matter," he said simply.

"I'll tell this Inuyasha guy where you are!" she cried as he faced forward again.

When he didn't stop walking away, she grabbed another rock to throw. Predicting her move, he turned around in time to catch the stone and crush it in his clawed hand. "You have some nerve to throw things at me, child."

"If you'd tell me who you are, maybe I'd think twice before doing it again!" she snarled, stooping down to grab another rock.

The demon moved without her even seeing him, and was suddenly inches away with a firm grip on her wrist.

Letting out an uncharacteristic yelp, Akina pushed hard against his chest with the flat palm of her free hand. He remained where he was, proving through actions how much stronger he was.

"Does the name Sesshomaru sound familiar?" he asked quietly, locking his eyes on hers.

She swallowed hard and nodded. In every village she had been to, at least one person had mentioned a demon named Sesshomaru. In small snippets of conversation, she could tell that people were generally afraid of him.

"Keep in mind who I am the next time you feel the need to throw something at me," he continued, not releasing her hand.

It was then that Akina noticed it through the eyes of a healer: Sesshomaru was not in the best condition. If an opponent were to find him now, he would surely be defeated.

"You're hurt," she observed brazenly. "You couldn't hold your own against another demon right now."

"What makes you say that?"

Akina was feeling surer of herself now. "You have two broken ribs, and another one that's cracked."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't offer any negative remarks. He was waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he said quietly, "Are you offering help or making commentary?"

Akina thought a moment, aware that Sesshomaru hadn't moved any further away. "That depends."

She took a small step back. Sesshomaru did not relinquish the grip on her wrist completely, but did ever so slightly. The pain from his ribs was not something he wasn't able to deal with, but it was getting to be a bit irritating.

He hesitated a moment. "I suppose you want some form of payment in return?"

She relaxed her previously tensed arm a bit. "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to help me get out of this forest," she said coyly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I'm lost."

He nearly smiled. It was so human, what she had said. Being lost, being tired, crying. All human characteristics. Finally letting go of her arm, he shrugged off the shoulders of his outfit so he displayed a bare chest.

Akina flushed. She hadn't really expected him to do that, although it was a prerequisite for healing that she had to place her palms flat on bare skin. He sat down leaned up against a tree, watching her. Would she be professional about this or not?

Rubbing her hands together, Akina crouched and placed them lightly against Sesshomaru's chest. It was only when her hands started to glow violet that she noticed he had a sword sitting beside him. She jerked away, the glow fading and the throbbing remaining in his chest.

"Is something the matter, girl?"

"You asked my name, so use it. I just wasn't really expecting you to have a sword, that's all."

Putting her hands on his torso once more, Akina closed her eyes. In her mind, she could see the broken ribs. Using her healing power, she pushed the ribs back into place. Mending them was another issue that would take much more energy.

Sesshomaru wasn't paying close attention to what she was doing until he felt her body crumple onto his legs. It was then that he took the time to look at her.

She seemed fairly young, even from a demon's point of view, eighteen or nineteen at the very most. Her magical aura was dangerously weak, and she had passed out due to that alone. Tapping deeper into her subconscious, he realized that she had almost used some of her life energy by accident in order to help mend his broken bones.

"Fool," he muttered, using a clawed hand to sweep her hair away from her lightly tanned face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Looking to his left, Sesshomaru could see his impish servant Jaken ambling hurriedly through the trees, holding the fire-spouting staff disproportionate to his own height.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened? I was concerned, My Lord!" he cried. Suddenly seeing Akina, he let out a scream. "A human? What's going on, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not reply right away. He looked at her face for a moment before he replied. "Nothing, Jaken. This human girl is a healer. She was mending my ribs, that is all."

"Are you bringing her with us?"

Remembering his promise with a sigh of remorse, Sesshomaru said, "I have no choice. I promised her."

What is the value of a promise? Sesshomaru wondered as he pulled his shirt back on and lifted Akina in his arms. I could have easily broken it and left her here for Inuyasha to find. But also, I cannot touch the Tetsuiga. Only a human can. Perhaps it would be best to keep her at my side.

It won't take much to earn her trust, but just in case, I think I should walk in circles for a few days so I have more time to convince her. She could wield the Tetsuiga for me.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken began to protest.

"Silence," Sesshomaru said firmly. "A promise is a promise. I intend to uphold this one."

END CHAPTER

So what did you think? I decided I wanted to write a new story after watching some puppies die on TV. Sad, isn't it? But that's where I got the idea of being a healer.

Candy cane...Yum.

Authoress out.


	2. Blood and Sand

Authoress here.

For the sake of the story, Rin does not exist. I'm sorry! I think she's a cutie too, I just don't know her character well enough to plot out what she would do and say. It's so I don't distort her character or anything. Rin-Sesshomaru fans, don't hurt me!

One question before chapter two commences: did anyone else think Shippo was a girl when they first saw him?

START CHAPTER

Walking through the woods was awkward enough, but when carrying a girl who could awaken at any moment, it became a bit more so.

Sesshomaru wasn't really watching the teenage healer he held effortlessly in his arms. She was very light. I'll have to remind her to eat more when she wakes up, Sesshomaru found himself thinking.

He was a bit surprised by that thought, considering he despised humans. Reminding himself that he was keeping her around solely to get his brother's sword, Sesshomaru let himself relax about his sudden concerned thoughts. If she was unhealthy, she would be of no help to him.

"Where is the nearest town?" he asked Jaken quietly, knowing that he did not have to speak up in order for his faithful manservant to hear him.

"Not too far, my lord. Only a mile or so. Why?"

Looking not ahead of him but at the woman in his arms, Sesshomaru replied, "When she wakes up, she'll need something to eat."

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Sesshomaru, why do you care about this girl? She's only human, after all." Jaken watched his master carefully as he waited for an answer.

"It takes human blood," he responded finally. "To wield the Tetsuiga. I need her."

"I see! Most wise, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru did not bother to give an answer. When speaking to Jaken, formality and good manners were not required. Being his servant, Jaken was not of a very high demon class.

Sesshomaru surveyed the girl once more. She didn't seem injured herself, but she did seem tired for some reason. Being a healer would make her tired physically, but Akina seemed to be tired mentally. Her thoughts were nearly still, her sleep dreamless.

It was like a river, her mind. There were many twists and turns, and some blank gaps. For example, there was a mental wall between Sesshomaru's own probing mind and Akina's life before the age of twelve. Even while passed out, she protected her thoughts. Some she chose to let free to ease the pressure of magical energy being used. That could have been another reason for her suddenly slumping over. Using an abundance of healing magic while trying to block out memories from twelve years could be very tiring.

Despite his hatred for humans, Sesshomaru found himself interested in this mental shield. What could have happened to this girl that she wished for it to be blocked out, even to herself? He prodded gently at the mental wall, and was greeted by a light snap of pain, similar to an electric shock.

Intrigued, he pushed harder. This time, it was a spike of pain equal to the pressure he had originally applied.

Sesshomaru stopped walking without saying anything, leaving Jaken to amble on, chatting to himself.

This human was strange, stranger than Kagome, the girl from another time and place. She seemed normal enough at first glance, but her mind was another story.

And her eyes, Sesshomaru suddenly remembered. They seemed a to be hollow when he looked at her, and she had yet to smile. There was something wrong with that picture. She was a teenager, a girl who should have been out having fun with her friends.

Instead, she was a wandering healer with no will left to smile. How cruel fate could be.

"My Lord!" Jaken had noticed that his demon master had stopped walking a few yards back, and rushed to his side. "Is something wrong, My Lord?"

He hesitated a moment. "No. It's nothing, Jaken."

The pair walked in silence for a moment.

"Where did you say the nearest village is? Mishu or something, right?"

"Nishi," Sesshomaru corrected. "It's only a few more miles."

Akina could hear voices, just faint echoes, but still there, as Sesshomaru and Jaken carried out a conversation.

A tall man smiled and extended his arms to her for a hug. When she reached up her own arms, she was startled by the stubby hands and fingers of a child. This man was her father. The smiling woman beside him, her mother. Both looked happy. She was three again.

The sun was shining brightly above their heads.

When her mother spoke, it was an echo. _"My beautiful little girl. You're all I ever wanted."_

Her father crouched down so he was at her level. _"You're what I live for! Give your father a hug, eh?" _

The young Akina went towards her family, able to feel her lips curving up into a smile. She was laughing with her parents.

Moments later, blood splattered across the perfect picture and Akina awoke with a gasp. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the now wide-awake teen in his arms.

"You fainted. Don't ever use that much magic again, you fool. You'll wind up killing yourself next time," he explained emotionlessly, not bothering to ask her if she was okay.

"Don't act so concerned," she replied sarcastically, shifting in his arms. "Put me down. I can walk."

He ignored her request. "You won't even be able to stand up."

"Don't pretend that you know me," she snarled back, her eyes glinting.

He glanced down at her, his expression the same but his mind spinning. She is afraid of me, and yet she can snap at me without worry, he mused. Such an odd child.

Akina looked around, momentarily defeated by the change in surroundings. She could not see the tree she remembered Sesshomaru sitting up against.

Suddenly, she remembered slumping over onto Sesshomaru's lap, and her eyes widened.

Catching her expression, Sesshomaru found the whole mess to be quite comical. He did not smile, however, similar to her.

Instead, he asked her rather bluntly, "Why are the memories of your childhood blocked out?"

Shock registered on her face, quickly replaced by anger when she began to speak. "How do you...? Why did you feel you had the right to poke into my mind? You may be an all-powerful demon, but none of that matters if you're an asshole."

Sesshomaru didn't seem to be angry. "Once again, you have dodged my question like you would an arrow."

"Would you let an arrow hit you?" she countered.

"I suppose not," he replied, leaping over a fallen tree without warning. Akina grabbed onto his shirt to steady herself, letting go only when they were on solid ground.

"If you were able to walk, you wouldn't have to deal with those things," he reminded her brusquely.

Akina seemed rather discontented and altogether ashamed that she was so weak, and she didn't reply. Nothing she said could dignify being in her position.

I need her to be my friend for this to work, Sesshomaru thought, flinching mentally at his use of the word "friend" to explain the bond required.

"I won't do that again if it bothers you," he offered calmly, the words feeling foreign even as they came out of his mouth.

Akina, lying in his arms, merely nodded. She had noticed his slight change in tone, but as she was unable to pry into his thoughts like he had done hers, she could not pinpoint the reason. Feeling it might be rude to ask him why he had suddenly said something in a more gentle tone than before, she remained silent.

"Something on your mind?" he inquired a minute or so later.

Akina sighed. "Why bother asking when you can take a look yourself?"

Sesshomaru fell silent. He hadn't meant to annoy her.

"_My beautiful little girl." _

Akina squeezed her eyes shut tight, her body going rigid. Go away. Please, go away.

"_You're what I live for!" _

Placing her hands to her face, Akina drew in a deep shuddering breath.

Slowly, the image faded. Sesshomaru had stopped walking again and had moved underneath a tree. He sat down carefully and waited for her to open her eyes.

Not seeming to care that she was sitting on his lap, Akina leaned her head against his shoulder, her hands still covering her face.

Feeling very awkward, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her back as a simple form of comfort. Jaken watched with a look of awe. Sesshomaru hates humans, he thought hysterically. Why would he choose to comfort her when she was upset? I know it's part of the plan, but why is he going this far?

She doesn't believe I actually want to help her feel better, Sesshomaru thought. This is much too risky. Maybe I should just leave her at Nishi during the night.

He sighed to himself. If I ever want to unlock the secrets of the Tetsuiga, I have to keep her with me. I cannot touch that sword, but she can. Inuyasha will not suspect her. She could get closer to him than I could and gain his trust like I am gaining hers.

Akina realized what she was doing with a start, and jerked her head off his shoulder, derailing his train of thought.

"Sorry," she muttered as he gathered her in his arms and stood up again. "Where are we going?" Changing the subject was quite possibly the only thing she could do, given the situation.

"A small town called Nishi," Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"Nishi?" she repeated nervously.

"Is there something wrong with Nishi?" he asked, mystified by the concerned tone of his voice.

She bowed her head, looking abashed. "The people there don't like me very much. I have a scar from the last time I was there."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He hadn't stopped walking while he spoke to her. He had merely slowed down a bit. "If I am by your side, they will not harm you."

"I can only hope," she replied dully. After a moments pause, "I can walk now. I'm not dizzy anymore."

Obeying the implied command, Sesshomaru deposited her onto the ground. She got up, brushing herself off. "I didn't mean you could drop me," she said, scowling.

"Specify, then," he replied emotionlessly.

She rolled her eyes. "Are all demons like you?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said, pausing to cast a glance over his shoulder.

She shrugged, waking to catch up with Sesshomaru. "Sarcastic, cold, morbid. You know what I mean."

She walked by his side. Jaken had kept up his normal pace and was now substantially far ahead of them.

All of a sudden, Akina's right foot sank into the ground. She tugged to pull it out, but to no avail. "Quicksand?" she cried to Sesshomaru, who had leapt away in time.

He watched her sink for a few seconds. Then, without thinking, he appeared at her side to pull her free.

When both of them were out of harms way, Sesshomaru turned to the pale faced Akina. "Look where you're going, fool."

To this, she replied, "Thanks for helping me." It still felt strange to use his name, knowing who he was, so she left that part out.

Sesshomaru paused, unsure of what to say. Then, awkwardly, "You're welcome."

The corners of Akina's mouth twitched, and she came close to smiling. She stopped herself just in time.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Sesshomaru asked brazenly.

Akina didn't answer him, and walked on in silence.

"Well?"

"There are some things in my mind that you haven't found yet, I guess," she said finally, still not offering an answer.

Sesshomaru replied coldly, "I should have expected you to be so irritating."

"I guess you don't know everything, then."

On the contrary, child, Sesshomaru thought. Neither do you.

END CHAPTER

Okay, so I got bored. I'm aiming for 50 reviews on this story, so review every chapter if you can. I've never set a goal for number of reviews before, so here's hoping I can achieve this one!

I wish it was summer already.

Authoress out.


	3. Brotherly Love

Authoress here.

My feet are cold. Really, really cold. I should probably be wearing socks. ...No one cares. Okay, on with the chapter. My hands are cold too.

Haru: Start the chapter already!

For future reference, Haru is my failure of a censor demon. He swears a lot more than I do-

Haru: Go to hell.

-But he's okay. On with the chapter!

START CHAPTER

"What are you clinging to me like that for?" Sesshomaru shook his elbow a bit. "Get off of me."

"I told you already," Akina said, not relinquishing her grip on him. "The people in this place hate me!"

Akina had been hanging on to Sesshomaru since they had crossed the border into Nishi, dodging away from people's eyes by hiding behind him.

"Get off," he repeated, a bit annoyed, as he shifted his eyes to look at her. "It doesn't matter if people recognize you. If you are in my company, they won't touch you."

"Except for maybe that guy," Akina said, gesturing down the dirt road to a half demon with silver hair and dog ears that had just noticed them

"Inuyasha," breathed Sesshomaru, sweeping Akina behind him with one arm. It was a motion that was more for effect than anything else, it seemed, as Inuyasha's eyes had already met hers, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Who is that with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, exchanging looks with those around her.

"I don't know," Miroku replied quietly. "But she's a human."

"A human?" Shippo repeated.

Sango put a hand to the cord on her boomerang. "Why would he have a human girl with him when he hates humans?"

"I don't plan on him living long enough to tell me!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing the Tetsuiga and rushing towards his brother.

Kagome sighed. "He always attacks without thinking."

Sesshomaru did not hesitate. "Get out of the way, Akina," he said, unsheathing his sword and assuming a battle stance. Seconds later, he had jumped forward and his blade had met with Inuyasha's.

Stepping back, Akina followed Sesshomaru's movements carefully with curious eyes. She didn't even notice Miroku rushing towards her until he had closed his hand around her wrist.

"What are you doing standing over here?" he said hurriedly, pulling her towards where his friends were standing. "Come on!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over in time to see Miroku pulling her away, and he was beside her in a second. With a slash of his sword, Miroku was on the ground. He seized Akina around the waist and leapt out of the way of Inuyasha's sword just in time. When he landed, he set her down and said quickly, "Run into the woods. I'll find you after this fight is over."

"No! I'm staying here to help you! I can fight!"

Blocking a swing of Inuyasha's sword, Sesshomaru snapped, "Get out of here, fool!"

Jumping back and landing in a perfectly balanced crouch, Inuyasha grinned at Akina. "I get it. I should aim at that human you're trying to protect."

Sesshomaru had forgotten about Miroku lying on the ground only feet from Akina, and when he stepped in front of her, was unaware that it looked like he was defending both. "You will not harm any of my companions."

Akina took a step back as Sesshomaru cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder at her. Words were not needed.

Hesitating a moment, Akina lowered her eyes to the ground. It was only when she turned around that she remembered Miroku. He was bleeding from a wound across his arm. If he had not turned in time, it could have been his stomach. Letting out a small gasp, she dashed to his side and pulled him to the edge of the woods.

"Look! She's got Miroku!" Sango was ready to throw her weapon in a second's notice, and would have if she had not noticed something strange. She lowered her arm. "What the...?"

Akina's hands were on the monk's bare forearm, glowing the same soft violet that they had when she healed Sesshomaru. Miroku had lost a substantial amount of blood, but was not unconscious. His eyes were focused on her. With his uninjured arm, he seized hers.

"What are you doing? We are not allies if you are friends with Sesshomaru," he whispered. "Why are you healing me?"

Akina looked at him for a moment. "I don't care who you are," she answered quietly. "I won't stand by while you die of blood loss."

Miroku chuckled and turned his head to the side so his cheek was resting on the grass. "I don't understand your logic." Looking back at her, "Will you tell me your name?"

Akina watched the skin shift back into place as the wound closed. "Akina."

"That's a nice name. By the way, would you consider bearing my children?"

Her eyebrows angled downward. "You worthless lecher! Maybe I should have let you die."

Miroku smiled. "It was worth a try."

Akina frowned at him. "Who are you?"

"Miroku, a humble monk."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can believe that you're a monk. Humble isn't the word I would use to describe someone like you."

"You ought to smile more," Miroku remarked. Akina's eyes widened a bit and she fell backwards, startled by the suggestion. Truthfully, she had not smiled since her parents had been murdered.

"Don't move around too much," Akina said curtly, standing up and brushing herself off. "You'll open the wound again. You can bandage it later if you want."

"Wait!" Miroku cried out as she walked away, sitting up and reaching out his arm towards her. She ignored him, and he let his arm fall.

Casting a glance back at the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Akina managed to catch his eye before turning and running into the woods.

Miroku watched her go, appearing curious. _Akina. Why is she traveling with Sesshomaru?_

Akina stopped running after she was sure she had gone at least a mile. Then, she fell on the ground on her stomach and did not move for a moment. She crawled to a rock that she could lean against a few minutes later. "Shit," she panted, closing her eyes. "Why the hell did I do that?"

Sighing, Akina reached a hand up to her forehead. Air moved along her hand, and she felt coldness. Opening her eyes, she saw it was blood. "Miroku," she muttered. Something about him, now that he wasn't sitting in front of her, seemed oddly familiar.

"That doesn't matter," she muttered dully. "Sesshomaru's going to kill me!"

"Not today."

Sesshomaru stood before her, looking a little worse for wear. He took a step towards her, and blood dripped from his clawed hand onto the ground below.

Despite her weariness, Akina sprang up from where she was sitting. "Sesshomaru! You're hurt again!"

Sesshomaru was able to take one more step before his eyes closed and he fell forward. Moving without thinking, Akina jumped to break his fall and found herself on her back on the ground with the unconscious demon lying on top of her. His head was on its side on her left shoulder, tilted up slightly so she could feel his breath on her chin.

Akina closed her eyes and used her healing magic to look into his body. His ribs were out of line again, moved by a punch. There was a slash across his upper arm, and a thin cut on his cheek.

"Idiot," Akina muttered, moving her arm to blot his cheek with her sleeve. She shifted, her mind still connected to his, and felt a spasm of pain rushing through Sesshomaru's body.

"If I move, he'll be in pain. I have to heal him," she decided aloud.

Sesshomaru was on top of one of her arms, and she did not want to risk hurting him by moving it again. _Both hands much touch flesh. _Her hand twitched, and she felt a claw poke her palm. _His hand!_

With one hand entwined in Sesshomaru's and the other on his cheek, Akina shut her eyes and began healing him. She mended the cut on his arm first, then moved on to his ribs. Almost as soon as she moved the first rib, she felt a jab of pain. She was startled when she realized that it was her own.

_It...hurts. But I have to help Sesshomaru._

Determined, Akina ignored the pain and pushed all Sesshomaru's ribs into place. Moments later, she let out a soft gasp. Her hand became limp in his, and the other slipped from his cheek. Her breath came in shallow gasps.

When Sesshomaru awoke, Akina was dead.

END CHAPTER

I'm morbid. Sorry.

Authoress out.


	4. Bring Me Back

Authoress here.

Wow. I didn't know people would be so angry if I killed Akina.

Haru: She's the main character in your story, moron!

Fear not, for I have a plan!

START CHAPTER

When Sesshomaru awoke, he was startled to see Akina's face only a short distance away. He got off her quickly when he realized that her body was beneath his, and waited for her to say something. When she stayed silent, he leaned in towards her to learn why. He thought that she would reprimand him for laying on her, as she did not seem to like being close to him.

As he looked closer, he could see it in her eyes, glazed and empty, that she was dead.

_But how did this happen? _Sesshomaru could remember a fight between himself and Inuyasha. They had stopped when Kagome sensed a Jewel Shard nearby and Inuyasha had run off to find it. Sesshomaru had walked through the woods, following Akina's scent, and fallen on her when he finally reached her. He could remember the ground rushing towards him and her body hitting his before his memories went dark.

Placing a hand to his chest, Sesshomaru felt no pain. He could distinctly remember the sound of bones breaking during his fight, and they were now repaired.

"She used her life energy to heal me," he muttered, his eyes unable to leave the dead girl's face. He was shaken from the inside. "Why would she do something like that for me? I never did anything of equal kindness for her."

Jaken staggered into view carrying a makeshift canteen full of water. He smiled when he saw Sesshomaru was awake. "You have awoken, My Lord! I am so relieved!"

Sesshomaru did not look at his impish servant. "Was she dead when you found us here?"

"Yes." He seemed solemn then, his eyes closing briefly. He did not care much for the human girl, but it seemed to distress his demon lord.

Silence followed his reply. Jaken wondered for a moment if Sesshomaru would consider burying her body before moving on, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sword being tugged from the scabbard.

Sesshomaru stood beside Akina's lifeless form, the point of the Tensuiga lightly touching her collarbone. The demons there to take her soul to the afterlife were quickly vaporized, and there was a brief glow before Akina's eyes shot open and she drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

Jaken let his staff fall from his scaled hand, his mouth dropping open the tiniest bit. In a small part of his mind, he had considered the possibility of Sesshomaru bringing the human back to life, but in all honesty had not expected it.

Akina let her gaze fall to the ground as she rubbed a bit of dirt between her thumb and forefinger. "Should I explain, or do you want to go first?"

He waited, giving her his patient silence as an answer to her question.

"I healed your wounds after you fainted and knocked both of us to the ground...and tapped my life energy in the process," she replied quietly.

"Fool," he said, crouching beside her and pressing a hand to her forehead.

Akina, unused to anyone being concerned for her well-being, turned her head away so his hand was resting amidst her wavy brown locks. He let his hand fall, fingers running through her hair, until his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Do not attempt to do something that stupid again," he reprimanded firmly. She looked at him, a little suspicious of his concern, but did not brush his hand away. He glanced away momentarily. "You have a fever."

She stood up abruptly. "I'm fine," she replied, obviously upset by his remark. Dusting off her hands on her pants, she didn't bother to look at his as she asked bluntly, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Her movements ceased momentarily, and her bottomless hazel eyes met his. "I'm accustomed to dead people staying that way."

Sesshomaru's lips parted, revealing a sharp canine tooth. "The sword you recoiled from earlier is the Tensuiga, a sword of healing."

Her expression was incredulous. "You brought me back to life? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked at her without expression. "I thought that would be obvious."

"Then I'm oblivious," she replied calmly. "Care to fill me in?"

"You are my traveling companion, fool. Do you think with the power of resurrection at my disposal, that I would let you die? I have repaid my life debt to you."

Without warning, Akina's eyes filled with tears and she had to turn away from the demon before her. "I thought you didn't like me."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I never said I did."

"That's not a nice thing to say!"

"I never said I was nice, either."

"That doesn't matter. You brought me back to life. Simple healing spells can never repay my debt to you." She tuned to face him, her eyes on his. "I hope you won't mind someone following you around, because you'll find it's rather hard to get away from me if I owe you something."

"Charming," he replied, his tone sarcastic. "Now sit down. You have a fever." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her to the ground.

Akina swatted his hand, even after she was on the ground. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"Shut up," he replied quietly, crouching beside her on the ground and sweeping an arm around her shoulders. He was carefully not meeting her eyes, and thus couldn't see her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "Just relax. You're still weak right now, so you shouldn't walk. A fever does not help right now."

Akina frowned at a leaf on the ground, her front teeth pressing gently on her lower lip in a nervous gesture. She was silent for a few seconds as she mused about her current position. "So what am I supposed to do?" she questioned softly, shifting her gaze to her folded hands.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Get some rest."

Akina closed her eyes for several heartbeats, the feeling of dizziness causing her vision to slip out of focus for a moment. "I don't need rest," she replied, opening her eyes and focusing on her hands again.

"Obviously you do. You're talking to your hands."

Akina shut her eyes again. "You aren't helping."

"Am I supposed to be helping?" he asked lightly, the smallest of smiles playing at his lips.

"I guess not."

_What is happening to me? _Sesshomaru wondered as Akina surrendered to her dizziness and leaned back against him. _This was supposed to be a charade to get the Tetsuiga. What is happening to me? _

Akina yawned widely, her eyes closing as she settled her head comfortably on his chest. Temporarily startled, his thoughts were interrupted momentarily.

_Could it be that I have become truly concerned with this human girl?_

Though he would not admit it, even to himself in the safety of his own mind, Sesshomaru longed to see her smile.

Akina allowed her eyes to close, too tired to be concerned that she was leaning against a demon. He confused her quite a bit. He was rude, violent, ungrateful, arrogant, handsome...

Akina smiled, wondering where the last adjective had come from. Surely her mind had not generated that.

Of course not.

END CHAPTER

I promise that I will not kill Akina again. I'm sorry to all those that who cried themselves to sleep when they read the last chapter, screaming, "Why!"

Haru: (muffles a snort)

Do you need a glass of water?

Haru: I think I do.

Authoress out.


	5. Follow Your Nose

Authoress here.

I'm finally updating this.

Hey, guess what! I dissected a crayfish yesterday! They smell like Sea World!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but Sesshomaru is another story...)

Haru: Ahem.

Fine. I don't own anyone from Inuyasha, Sea World, or a crayfish. Maybe that's a good thing.

START CHAPTER

Sesshomaru watched her drift off to sleep, and was startled to see her lips curve up into a smile. He almost smiled himself. She had not smiled since the day they had met. How long ago had that been? Three days? Maybe four? It was irrelevant anyway, so he dismissed the thought.

As soon as Akina had fallen asleep, Jaken had sidled forward. He now found it safe to speak to his demon master. "My Lord, why resurrect her? There are plenty of other humans out there that you could have used. Why this one?"

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at the imp. "She is a healer, and I had a debt to repay. She saved me, so I saved her. We're even."

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru glanced at the human girl snuggled against him, her features revealing how peaceful sleeping could be to someone who needed it desperately. "She would follow us even if I left her behind. It's also a nice change talking to her when compared to you."

Flabbergasted, Jaken could only watch as Sesshomaru lifted Akina and began walking. "Come, Jaken," he commanded. Barely pausing to wait for the stunned little imp to catch up to him, Sesshomaru began walking towards Inuyasha. He followed the scent.

Elsewhere, a fire crackled as the last rays of the sun vanished over the horizon. Inuyasha and his companions sat around a fire talking amongst themselves.

"She shoved me away when I tried to help her escape Sesshomaru," Miroku was saying quietly. "She's traveling with him out of her own free will."

"But she's human! Sesshomaru _hates _humans!" Kagome exclaimed, sneaking a glance at Inuyasha to see his reaction to them chatting about his brother. She knew that the human girl was bothering him as well, but hadn't figured out why until Inuyasha spoke.

"He's after the Tetsuiga," he snapped simply, focusing on the fire before him, his eyes glinting. "He's a demon, so he can't touch it. But that girl can."

Miroku shrugged. "That's probably it...but I can't help wondering why she would choose to stay with him. If all she's there for is to get the Tetsuiga, then her actions don't make sense."

"Maybe she loves him," Sango said, coyly casting a glance at Miroku. He too was staring intently into the fire.

Inuyasha scoffed, chucking a rock he had been toying with into the woods on the other side of the fire. "Who'd even _like_ Sesshomaru? He's an ass. It doesn't take a genius to see that."

Kagome frowned. "She had a weird energy. I think she might be a healer," she said quietly, trying to change the subject to be kind to Inuyasha.

"That's another reason why Sesshomaru would want her around," Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha glared daggers at a log. "But it _doesn't _explain why she'd want to be around him."

Shippo glanced at the serious faces around him. "Does it really matter?" he asked innocently.

"I know I hurt him worse than he hurt me during that fight," Inuyasha said snappishly. "He'll be back and ready for more before I recover if he's got a healer on his side."

Sango let her eyes drift to the angry canine. "So does that mean we have to get her away from him as soon as we can?"

Inuyasha did not reply. Miroku fielded the question instead. "I suppose so."

"But how do we do that?"

Inuyasha's knuckles cracked as he punched the palm of his hand. "I kick Sesshomaru's ass, and one of you runs in and grabs her."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look, unsure if the plan would work. Shippo voiced their concerns. "But Inuyasha, you're still hurt. You can't win against Sesshomaru if you – Ow!"

"Don't hit Shippo just because you're angry at Sesshomaru!" scolded Kagome.

Inuyasha glared into the fire, returning to his seat. "He's coming back for me."

Inuyasha was not quite right. Sesshomaru was indeed heading towards his rival and half-brother, but was not coming to fight him. Getting the Tetsuiga, his original plan, was back in his mind, if only just. But that was not the main thought in his mind.

The girl was currently asleep with her head on his shoulder; the one without the spikes, that is. Sesshomaru was walking along a tiny path, Jaken trailing behind him. He moved calmly and without any sign of restlessness.

Akina's fever had gone down a short time beforehand, but that did not deter the demon from being careful not to jostle her when he walked. His mind wandered. The monk Miroku...why had she healed him? There was much about this girl that he did not yet understand. For example, why had she never smiled before?

Why was she wandering around on her own? He had to admit that she wasn't exactly _foul_ looking, and at least a _few_ men would want to wed her. Was she married and fled to escape her husband?

_Why do I care? _he thought sharply. _I only need her until I get the Tetsuiga. After that, she's useless to me. _

Akina sighed softly and stirred in her sleep. Jaken was not aware that he was not the only one who watched her curiously to see if she would awaken.

When he got to Inuyasha, he would win. This he was sure of.

A twig snapped and exploded in the fire sending ash in all directions. A piece stuck in Kagome's hair, and she brushed it away swiftly. "He's on his way here right now, isn't he?" Inuyasha didn't answer.

As of ten minutes beforehand, they had been the only two still awake. The others had gone to bed one by one until Inuyasha and Kagome were left in an awkward silence. Kagome had decided to break the ice.

"How are you going to beat him, Inuyasha? You're still hurt."

A scathing glare later, and Kagome fell silent for a moment. "You don't have to be mean, Inuyasha. I'm just trying to help."

"You're not helping," he replied curtly.

"Will you just stop?"

"Shut the hell up," he replied coldly.

Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes. She blinked, once, twice, and two pearly tears fell to the ground. Dirt turned to mud.

Inuyasha glanced up, his sensitive ears having picked up the soft pattering sound. "What the-! Kagome! Why are you crying?" he asked, anger dissolving at once.

Kagome turned away, choking back tears. "I-I'm only trying to help you because I d-don't want you to fight him w-when you're like t-this!"

Inuyasha glanced guiltily at his bandaged chest. "Demons heal faster than humans."

"Not that much faster," Kagome gulped. "He'll kill you if he finds us."

"If you're that concerned, wake the others. We're leaving."

Kagome beamed, tears vanishing as quickly as they had come. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

As if he had heard them although he was several miles away, Sesshomaru stopped walking. "They're moving," he muttered quietly. Sneaking a final glance at Akina, he stepped off the beaten path.

END CHAPTER

I'm sleepy as hell. That, and I have cramps. To all my male readers (if there are any, I'm not really sure), I apologize sincerely.

Review, kiddies! You know you want to!

Authoress trudging upstairs to get an Oreo.


	6. Survival of the Strongest

Authoress here.

Our water is shut off, so I'm dehydrated. And my father keeps suggesting walking to the gas station to use the bathroom (gags). I swear I'm the only member of my family with class – which is saying a _lot_.

(sings) Love (love) and hate (and hate). They're like two brothers (brothers) who go on a date (who...what?).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Avenue Q.

START CHAPTER

Sesshomaru picked up his half brother's scent when the wind changed. Soon, another familiar scent his nostrils. A moment after he identified smell of rain, the first icy droplets hit him. He stepped under a tree.

Jaken gave him a wondering look as he stood unsheltered. "My Lord, what are you doing? We must keep moving if you wish to catch Inuyasha tonight!"

"Which I do not."

Jaken did not voice his next thought. _It's that human girl. He doesn't want her to get feverish so he's blocking the rain from hitting her. Why does he even care? _

Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on the imp, letting them narrow slightly. "Do you question my actions, Jaken?" he asked slowly, his voice laced with venom. The last thing he needed right now was his servant questioning his decisions. It was hard enough to explain the reasoning behind his actions in the safety of his own mind.

"N-no, My Lord!" sputtered Jaken, stumbling over his own feet in an effort to get under the tree too. "Of course not!"

"Good. If you ever become a liability to me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jaken flinched. "Yes, My Lord!"

A fat drop of cold rain that had not hit leaves on the way through the tree branches above splashed on Akina's face, and she awoke with a start, her hand flying to her sleeve.

Sesshomaru was slightly pleased when he saw that she had been hiding a dagger in her sleeve this whole time. Perhaps if she knew how to use it, she would not be completely worthless when she got her hands on the Tetsuiga.

"How long was I asleep?" Akina asked groggily as she slid out of Sesshomaru's arms. She placed one hand on the tree beside her so she would not fall over when a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Not very." _Should I remind her that she smiled before she fell asleep? _Sesshomaru wondered.

Akina frowned at a groove in the tree bark, her face suddenly becoming stony in its lack of expression.

_What is she thinking about? _Sesshomaru tried again to poke into her mind, not having forgotten the shields that blocked out twelve years of her life. He picked up on a few emotions, and without warning, a memory escaped the confines and he saw what she was remembering.

"_My beautiful little girl. You're all I ever wanted." _This must be Akina's mother.

"_You're what I live for! Give your father a hug, eh?" _And this man, her father.

And then he saw what came next. As the young Akina stumbled towards her parents, the three of them laughing together, a black arrow sank into her father's shoulder with a sickening _thump_.

He staggered and fell to the ground, a second arrow piercing the back of his head. The arrow was enchanted and passed all the way though. He heard the echo of Akina screaming in terror as she saw the bloody arrow tip protruding from her father's left eye.

Her mother seized Akina and held her shoulder firmly. "_Run away! Get out of here, Akina! Now! I love you!_" She shoved Akina into the woods, and the toddler ran for all she was worth.

When the demons got to her mother, the blood splashed onto Akina's back. Tears traced a path down her cheeks like eerie, pale rivers. She hid in a rotten log, cold and scared, until she found it was safe to leave.

Akina, the teenage Akina, let out a soft cry and slumped to her knees beside the tree. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and her hands balled into fists. She leaned forward until her fore head was resting on the tops of her thighs.

"You saw," she accused Sesshomaru softly. "I could sense you there."

The demon lord was silent.

"Now you know why I don't smile," she continued as evenly as she could while fighting back tears. "And why I wander from place to place. I have no home, and no family to go back to."

Jaken was thoroughly confused, not having seen into Akina's mind, but kept silent.

Sesshomaru reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder, trying to keep up the charade of caring about Akina.

She pulled away, refusing to look at him. "Let's go. You promised to take me out of the woods, and that's what you'll do. After that, I'm leaving."

_She can't leave. That ruins the plan completely!_

"Akina, wait."

The girl stopped when he spoke suddenly, curious despite her intentions to leave the forest, with or without Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Girl...Akina," he corrected himself, choosing his words carefully. "Now that Inuyasha has seen you are with me, he will do whatever it takes to capture you. He is my brother, and he longs to see me dead. You are a healer, which would give him an advantage he sorely needs."

"There's something else as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Akina's back, shifting to her face as she turned around.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I could feel the energy from that Inuyasha's sword. You have to have human blood in your veins to touch it, which you don't. You've been using me because you wanted it for yourself."

Sesshomaru did not bother answering her.

Several tears escaped her eyes. "I thought maybe this time, my presence wouldn't hurt anyone. I was wrong. First it hurt you, and now it's hurt me. Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

She turned on her heel to walk away, keeping her head high despite the tears that traced a path down her cheeks.

"I promised to lead you from these woods, girl," Sesshomaru said quietly in a manner where volume did not matter, every word was still audible.

"Amazing how easily trust can be won with a few simple lies," she replied coldly. "I thought maybe you were being honest with me, and really wanted me around. We've been going around in circles. I told you I had been to that town in the woods, Nishi. I've known where we were going for some time now. You were trying to win me over so I would get that sword for you."

"I do not think you ever trusted me, girl."

"You know my name!" Akina cried. "The least you can do is use it!"

"If you intend to leave, then go. I have no further use for you."

His words cut deep into Akina's heart, shattering her ability to trust and love in the same moment. "Fine. The next time you're injured, I hope you die a slow, painful death somewhere where no one will ever find your body. No one will cry for you."

She turned on her heel and walked away stiffly, aware of the amber eyes that followed her.

"Whether or not you believe it, there is also no one to shed a tear if you die."

Akina paused momentarily. "Never speak to me again, Sesshomaru. You're a liar, and I wish I'd never met you. I can't believe someone like you could ever make me smile._ Goodbye_."

An hour later, Akina had managed to successfully set her face to an expression of stony calmness. That mask flickered for a moment when an arrow flew from between the trees and caught her sleeve, pinning her to a tall oak.

"Show yourself!" she demanded, her bottomless hazel eyes flickering around until she spied some movement.

"You smell like Sesshomaru," a male voice growled.

Akina realized that she had heard that voice before. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly, for some reason glad that it was him and not someone else.

The dog demon in question stepped from the woods into her line of vision, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where is he?"

"Sesshomaru? I don't know."

"But you were with him! You must know where he went!" Sango argued.

Akina seized the arrow in her sleeve and pulled it from the tree bark, snapping it between her fingers. "Actually, I don't. I left him behind about an hour ago."

"A likely story," Inuyasha snarled.

"What did he do?"

Akina glanced at Miroku. "You're that monk from before," she observed. "How are your wounds?"

"Fine. You aren't willing to answer my question, I take it."

She frowned in reply. "It's none of your business."

Kagome stepped forward, and Akina spied the bow. It had been her, then, that had shot the arrow. "You're a human, like me," Kagome said, trying to explain the oddness of the situation. "Sesshomaru hates humans, but he kept you with him. We figured he was using you to get the Tetsuiga."

"So that's what the sword is called," she muttered dismally.

"He lied to you, didn't he?" Miroku asked.

"That is none of your business, monk," Akina spat viciously. _He knows he's right. _

Miroku smiled. "Now that you're with us, you can heal Inuyasha's wounds and he can go after Sesshomaru."

"I'm not an object that can be won and sold solely for my healing abilities, monk."

Miroku's smile faded. He had figured she would react in some way similar to this before he had even asked the question. "I am aware of that, Akina."

"I'm glad to see you remember my name. Now you can call goodbye to me properly when I turn and walk away," the healer replied icily.

"You can't."

Akina glanced sharply at Inuyasha. "And why the hell not?"

"We're not letting you run to Sesshomaru and tell him where we are."

"He can smell you. He already knows where you are. He can move faster than I can. He's probably already here."

Inuyasha smirked. "I can smell him too, and he's heading the other way."

This news actually surprised Akina, and she raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times. "He...he is?" She recovered quickly, however. "He's probably off to get some other human who will abide by his wishes and help him get the Tetsuiga to kill you with."

"Only the strongest will survive," Inuyasha replied evenly. "Meaning Sesshomaru is going to die."

END CHAPTER

(sings) You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love!

(cough)

Please review! I love getting reviews!

Authoress running upstairs to get a Life Saver.


End file.
